Sorry
by hkang227
Summary: KeimaxElsie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not TWOGK, not the characters, nothing!**

**CHAPTER 1 **

Elsie silently tiptoed in the dark hall. It was nighttime and she could hear cicadas outside. She drew closer to Keima's room.

"Nii-sama, can you come with me to the bathroom? I'm scaaared!" She whined in front of his door.

"Nii-sama?"

I knocked on his door. There was no reply.

"Nii-samaaaaaaa I'm gonna come in if you don't reply!"

Still no sound.

Slowly and carefully Elsie crept closer to the entry-forbidden door and opened it a crack. There was still no sound. She then decided to invite herself in.

Elsie stared at all of Keima Katsuragi's multiple screens in awe. Each displayed different scenes of various dating sim games. _He is definitely worthy of the title "Capturing God"_, she thought. Slowly she walked towards the revolving chair in the middle of it all. There Keima was asleep with a new dating sim game case in his lap. His expression was of pure joy probably thinking of gaming.

_He still has his glasses on... _Elsie thought slowly reaching out to take them off. Then her foot slipped on a game case on the floor and ended up in Keima's arms.

"GAAAAH!" Keima shouted. He then saw flustered Elsie on his lap and grew red. Elsie quickly jumped off.

"I'm sorry Kami-sama,"Elsie said seeing again how worthy he was of that name,"it's really dark and frightening outside... can you go to the bathroom with me." she said. With an exasperated expression and a long sigh Keima walked Elsie to the bathroom.

"Thank you Kami-sama." Elsie cheerfully said then walked into the bathroom and locked the door. As soon as she did so she crouched down against the door and sighed. _Eek that was so awkward..._ she thought.

Keima slumped down inside his room against the door. _That was _really _awkward, _He thought. He blushed even thinking about it. He went to his bed and pulled up the covers. He definitely remembered to take off his glasses before falling asleep this time.

**~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~**

"I made you breakfast Nii-sama!" Elsie casually said frying eggs. She plopped one down on his plate.

"Elsie what kind of eggs are these?" Keima questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, I got them from hell. They are Harpy eggs Kami-sama."

Keima poked at the eggs suspiciously and took a nibble. Quickly spit it out.

"This is disgusting!"

"You're so cruel Kami-sama!" cried Elsie.

"On top of that you're whiney loud and annoying!" He retorted.

"Hmmppphh you're a meanie kami-sama! I'm not everrr talking to you again!" and with that Elsie stormed out the door and rushed to school.

_Maybe I was a little too cruel…_ Keima thought. He then sighed and took his gaming device he had been working on all morning. He shoveled the harpy egg-fry into his mouth and ran off to school.

-During School-

Elsie buried her head in her arms. She rested her head against her cool desk. Her cheek lay on the desk and her gaze fell outside. Though in the morning there were only small gray clouds, now the sky was pouring buckets of rain and thundering angrily. Keima was swiftly moving his fingers on his gaming device. He could see the ending. He pressed multiple buttons; clicking on each dialogue he got closer and closer to achieving the goal of capturing the 2D girl. Soon everyone was dismissed for lunch. Without a bento Keima went to the bread shop outside the school. It was not as crowded as usual due to the heavy rain. Despite not having an umbrella he rushed out to buy bread. He soon came back in soaked. Elsie eyed him guiltily. She without saying anything gave him a new clothes altered from the transforming pink cloth she always had around.

"Thanks Elsie…" Keima said gratefully.

Elsie did not reply and went to sit down at her desk. Keima guiltily went to the bathroom to change before the bell signifying the end of lunch break rang. He didn't expect her to keep up her silence for this long. He then rushed back to his desk and took out his gaming device. The teacher came in and then started droning on about history. As he was gaming away the teacher finally said he would end class 5 minutes early to the sudden downpour.

Even though he had no raincoat and no umbrella the pink cloth could take on any clothe shape so soon he was in a raincoat keeping as dry as possible and more than halfway home. As he reached the front steps of his house he realized Elsie was nowhere to be found. He gasped in realization. Elsie gave him her pink cloth that would've kept her dry. He quickly ran in, grabbed an umbrella, and ran back out to school. He was about halfway there when he found Elsie completely soaked staggering home.

"Elsie!" Keima said catching the falling Elsie. It was still pouring hard. Her clothes were so damp it weighed her down. Elsie barely remained conscious and she could see Keima supporting her.

"Thank you Kami-sama." Elsie whispered and became unconscious. Her face was pink. Even though it was cold out her face was very hot. Keima pressed his forehead against hers. It was burning hot.

"She has a raging fever! I can't believe she gave her pink cloth to me even when she knew herself she had no coat and no umbrella." Keima muttered. He carried her swearing under his breath. _Why did she give it to him? He could've gone home without catching a terrible fever._ He sighed.

When he entered the house his mother quickly helped Elsie who ended up having a 40 degree Celsius fever. Elsie barely awake changed into her PJs and went to bed.

Keima opened the door to Elsie's room. Elsie was there sitting upright. He slowly approached her.

"How are you?" Keima asked. When there was no reply he grabbed her shoulders and faced her. Keima pushed his forehead against hers. Elsie blushed.

"Your fever has gone down but you are still unfit to be up," Keima commented. He pulled up her covers.

"I'm sorry for being such a annoying burden Nii-sama," Elsie murmured, "I admit I wanted attention. Nii-sama never notices my feelings." Tears raced down her cheeks, "I'm sorry…I… I really like you Nii-sama I don't want to be bothersome but you never seem to care a lot about me…and I…" She slumped and fell asleep again. Keima sighed. He laid her down properly.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Keima whispered. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

**AN: I hope more people will like this pairingㅠ****^ㅠ**


End file.
